Tale of the Dragon Empress
by gothicavictoria1341
Summary: After being trapped for 96 years, Lin finally emerges to save her people from the Fire Nation. Will she do it alone? And will she fall fall for a certain young prince, after swearging to hate him.


"Long ago, before the four nations were ever established, there lived an entire empire of people who could transform into dragons. These beings had two forms: one that was human and the other was the form of their spirits, dragons. For many centuries they lived in peace with the early rulers of the nations. Until one day, a greedy ruler found a special jewel that decreased the power of the dragons and thus used it against them. The dragons were ruled by an empress, who upon finding out that her people were in grave danger, challenged the ruler to a duel over who would have sovereign power over the dragons. The duel lasted five days and nights. And just when the empress thought she would win, the wicked king tricked her. He stabbed her through the heart thus ending her life. The people of the dragon empire bowed before their new ruler."

"However this is not the end of the story. Several of the soldiers of the empress were still loyal to her and vowed to find a way to return the power back to the rightful ruler. They went to a high priestess who lived in the tallest mountain. She said to them, "Do not fear. In time there will come one who will save all the nations, both human and dragon. She will be born of fire and ice. She shall will be able to control all of the elements and more. She will be known as the Bai Long, the White Dragon of Redemption."

Aang finished his story. Katara looked up from her needle work and Sokka gave his friend a confused look.

"That's it? There's got to be more than that!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sorry, but the 'White Dragon' hasn't appeared yet. I'm not the one who has to finish the story," Aang stirred Appa towards the left. Groaning, the bison followed the directions.

Katara looked over the edge of the saddle. There were many small mountains beneath them and a river flowing swiftly.

"Exactly where are we going? I don't recognize any of this on the map," asked Katara.

"Just to visit an old friend of mine," Aang replied.

The mountains seemed to grow taller and taller until they were completely surrounded by them. Aang stirred the flying bison carefully as not to let them all plummet to the ground far below. Suddenly a valley appeared up ahead, then another mountain range. The mountain range before them was circular as is if it was a barrier or a fort. Appa continued towards the fort like mountains. The river continued flowing through the a fairly wide crack between two of the mountains. Within the mountain range, was a larger valley guarded by the mountains. Cherry and willow trees grew and flourished amid the grassy fields. There was evidence of some building structures but they were all run down and ancient.

An old bell rang somberly in the distant against the wind. Aang looked around, almost shocked at the sight of it all.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He shouted. No one answered.

"Aang, let's go please. This place is giving me the creeps," Katara stated clutching her arms around her chest.

"Not yet there's one place I need to check," he raced off deeper into the once thriving village.

Sokka and Katara followed him into the woods and up to the entrance to a cave. Aang looked around, searching for something. He stepped into the cave and walked into the darkness. His friends followed him not knowing that they were being followed. They went deeper into the abyss, not knowing where they were going. A small flickered ahead, leading Aang into the heart of the cave.

There...encased in ice was a beautiful woman, sleeping. The ice had been kept cold by the cool air of the cave. Aang walked up to it, hoping to see who was the poor creature. His face lit up as if he had seen an old friend. He pounded his fist against the ice hoping that he could wake up the sleeping beauty. The woman did not stir.

"Lin, Lin! It's me, Aang! Are you alive?!" Aang shouted.

He repeated this for several minutes before realizing that his friend inside the ice would never wake up. Aang turned away saddened. He hung his head and Katara gave him a quick hug around the shoulders. As they started towards the exit, they heard a loud crack. Aang looked back at the ice. His face lit up again as the ice slowly began to break open. Aang rushed to the ice crystal and watched as the woman pushed her way open. First her head and then using all of her strength, Lin emerged completely.

"A-Aang, h-how long have I been in there?" She asked wearily before collapsing to the ground unconscious.


End file.
